Flaming Love
by PurpleFreak43099
Summary: A crazy, lust filled Doctor Who fan girl "accidentaly" walks on to the TARDIS. How will the Doctor react and what will happen? Caution: Eventual smut and lemons in later chapters. 11xOC *I do not own any part of Doctor Who, nor will I ever* I CHANGED THE RATING DOWN!
1. Oops: Doctor POV

**Doctor POV:**

The TARDIS landed with a thud.

"Clara! Hurry up! You wanted to see your parents before we go and see the destruction of the planet Sedraxima! I mean, do you really want to miss this?" I yelled into an empty room with many controls on a dashboard. I leaned up against the main contols and checked my watch.

"Doctor, do you honestly believe I will rush when we're going to Sedraxima in a time machine? If we're late, we go back in time." A petite brunette said walking out from a hallway from the control room.

"Well, we dont want to mess time up now, do we?" I asked.

The girl sighed, "No doctor. We wouldn't want that."

"So we're going. Now, hurry up!" I said. I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the TARDIS's doors.

"Thanks doctor." She said. She walked out the door and ran to the house that I parked in front of.

I closed the doors and leaned up against them letting my breath out. _Why does she always need to see her parents? How am I going to live with her every day?! _I thought to myself. I walked over to the control panel and pulled some levers. The TARDIS wirred at me.

"Please stay out of my head!" I yell at the counsel. It wirred again.

"Please just don't. Those thoughts are mine, okay? I don't need Clara to know I'm getting sick of her." I asked it.

It made another noise, different this time.

"Fine. You still are my sexy and will always be, alright?" I said, blushing a bit. I gave the TARDIS that name so long ago, but the TARDIS still holds up to it.

I hear the door open and close. Quickly, I put a smile on my face. "Clara! Back already? Alright then. On to Sedraxima!" I pull a lever and turn around. My eyes widen.

There, standing in front of me is a tall teenager with bouncing blonde curls. "Hi, um...My names Allison."

**Oh snap! Whats gonna happen? Find out soon. Plus, this is my first Mature rated fanfic sooooo, dont judge. **

**Review and tell me what you think! I'd love feedback!**


	2. Oops: Allison POV

**Allison POV:**

I watch Clara leave the blue phone box that appeared on the street corner. I really couldn't believe my eyes. The one and only blue police telaphone box and it appeared right on the street I was walking on. God must have looked down on me, for my dreams have all came true in that second I heard the familiar engine of the TARDIS.

As I watched it materialize, my insides churned as I thought of the doctor and his purple tweed coat. My mind started to fantasize and I found my self licking my lips. As I pulled my tounge in my mouth, I saw Clara leave and my heart skipped a few beats. _The Doctor is in the TARDIS. All alone._ I saw an opportunity to look inside.

I ran up to the blue box and grabbed the door. My eyes widened when the door was unlocked. I opened the door and stepped inside. As the door shut behind me, I heard the voice of the Doctor.

"Clara! Back already? Alright then. On to Sedraxima!" I found myself watching the Doctor as he pulled a lever and the engine of the TARDIS started up. _What the hell is Sedmaxima?_ I thought. Jest then, the Doctor turned around. I'm guessing to see a short brunette. His eyes widened as he saw me, a tall blonde.

"Hi, um...My names Allison." I stumble.

**Well, if you read my first chapter, I think you may understand how this will work. Hopefully I'll be able to update frequently since schools out.**

**Please rate and review. Tell me how im doing and any suggestions. Also, point out any grammatical or spelling errors please. I'm pretty bad at spelling.**


	3. Gotcha: Doctor POV

**Doctor POV**

I stare at the blonde in front of me. "Hi, um...My names Allison." She says.

"Ummm, who...I mean, why...How did you get in here?" I ask. I look at the door of the TARDIS.

"Um, I opened the door and walked in." She said. She looks around. "I thought it would look cooler in person. The TARDIS I mean. But it's just the same as on the show."

"I'm sorry, who are you again? And what show? Why are you even here!" I ask. I rack my brain for anything that could clue into this.

"I'm Allison. I came aboard this ship so I can have an adventure with you because you are my idol." She said. Allison smiled. "And the show is a secret just for me until either I let something slip or you figure out on your own."

"Oooooookay. I'm officially weirded out that you know me and I don't know you, but I'm excited as well." I smiled. "I'm an idol!"

The girl laughed. _Now why would she be here really? No one comes to me unless they need help or something. _The girl smiled at him.

"Soooo, why are you really here Allison?" I ask. She looks at me with a new look. Fear.

_Gotcha. _

**Well, since I'm out of school, I hope to be updating frequently. Also, my chapters are extremely short so I can write each (literally) in about 15 minutes each. Not joking.**

**Anyways, rate and review. Tell me if you like it or hate it. **

**I might update every day, but I may miss a few days as well.**

**And a special thanks to Avalanet for being my first reviewer. (Sorry to the guest, but I don't know your name)**


	4. Gotcha: Allison POV

**Allison POV**

"Hi, um...My names Allison." I said.

"Ummm, who...I mean, why...How did you get in here?" He asked. I giggled enternaly. _He's so cute when he sttuters._

"Um, I opened the door and walked in." I said. I look around. "I thought it would look cooler in person. The TARDIS I mean. But it's just the same as on the show." _I mean really! It seems thats its cooler in the show than here! This sucks._ I look at the Doctor. _Well actually scratch that. The Doctor is infront of me. Thats cool enough._

"I'm sorry, who are you again? And what show? Why are you even here!" He asks.

"I'm Allison. I came aboard this ship so I can have an adventure with you because you are my idol." I said. Then I smiled. "And the show is a secret just for me until either I let something slip or you figure out on your own."

"Oooooookay. I'm officially weirded out that you know me and I don't know you, but I'm excited as well." He smiled. "I'm an idol!"

I laughed. _Yep, same ol' childish Doctor. Now, as long as he doesn't ask why I'm really here... _I think to myself.

"Soooo, why are you really here Allison?" He ask. I look at him screaming in my head, _FUUUUUCK! _I try to control mt face, but he smiles when I lloked at him with fear.

I could almost hear him think, _Gotcha._

**Soooooo. What did you think? XD**

**Please leave a review. I want to know what I'm doing right or if I'm completely failing. **

**Also, point out any grammatical errors as well please. **

**And a special thanks to my first three followers, hadrianlopez1, , and Avalanet. Thanks guys!**


	5. Wish: Doctor POV

**Doctor POV**

"Soooo, why are you really here Allison?" I asked. She turned to me with fear in her eyes.

_Gotcha_

"I mean, most others who come to me need help, but you aren't being chased by monsters or anything." I say. I walk over to her and look into her eyes. "So why are you here?" I ask.

"I...um...I wanted...to...you know..." She stumbled. I grinned.

"Well, it's not my buisness to know your intentions. " I say. I turn back around. "Soooo. Where do you want to go Allison? Well, actually we already set a course for Sedraxima. Sooooo, when do you want to go? Actually no, we already landed as well." I blushed as he made as I made the mistakes.

"Doctor, I just want to have an adventure with you. Thats all." She says.

"Fine. Then, what do you want to see Allison?" I ask smiling.

Allison glanced at my face, then looked away quickly. _What was that about?_ I thought. I shrugged.

"Actually, there is one alien that I've always wanted to see in real life. Im not sure if this is good or not, buuuut." She said, zoning out. Probably thinking about that monster.

"Well, I can show you any alien you want. Just name it." I say, turning around, checking a monitor. "This planet just happen to be home of every living alien species in the galaxy."

Allison smiled. "Alright. I want to see, well...ummmm." She looked around uncomfortably.

"Well?" I ask.

"Weeping angels. I want to see weeping angels."


	6. Wish: Allison POV

**Allison POV**

"Soooo, why are you really here Allison?" He asked. I glamced at him with fear in my eyes. I could almost hear him think it.

_Gotcha._

I could see it in his eyes. He knows about me. Somehow.

"I mean, most others who come to me need help, but you aren't being chased by monsters or anything." He said. He walked over to me and looked me right in the eyes. Normally in that kind of situation, I would have backed down and sheilded my eyes. But something was bringing , myself to look him staight back.

As we held the gaze, he breathed on me. So softly, but enough for me to smell his breath. I breathed it in, trying to lock the smell in my system forever. It smelled of strawberries. My all time weakness. But also my what you would call my "drug".

"So why are you here?" He asked.

I gulped. "I...um...I wanted...to...you know..." I blush furiously. _He'll know that I'm lieing. Why? Why! What is wrong with me anyways? Why didn't I just totally fangirl out normally and take a selfie with the TARDIS?! _I think to myself.

"Well, it's not my buisness to know your intentions. " He says. He turns back around. As he does so, I let go of the breath that I was holding for so long. "Soooo. Where do you want to go Allison? Well, actually we already set a course for Sedraxima. Sooooo, when do you want to go? Actually no, we already landed as well." His checks flushed.

I giggled. "Doctor, I just want to have an adventure with you. Thats all." I say._ And I don't care what kind or how extreme it could get._ I think to myself. I lick my lips again, then suck my tounge back in, realizing my gesture. Thankfully, the Doctor had his back turned.

"Fine. Then, what do you want to see Allison?" He asks, turning back smiling.

I glanced at his face. My mind automatically went a little lower than normal. I quickly looked away, blushing so hard. I was sure that my face would have burst from the amount of blood in my cheeks.

As I looked back, I could see the confusion in the Doctor's eyes and facial expresion.

I cleared my throat. "Actually, there is one alien that I've always wanted to see in real life. Im not sure if this is good or not, buuuut." I said, zoning out. I thought of the one monster alien that always scared me. That always made mefear tbe dark. The one stone hearted monster.

"Well, I can show you any alien you want. Just name it." The Doctor says, turning around, checking a monitor. "This planet just happen to be home of every living alien species in the galaxy."

I smiled. "Alright. I want to see, well...ummmm." I looked around uncomfortably. _I hope he can do this. They are oretty powerful. And hard to stop as well. Only one way._ I blink my eyes once.

"Well?" He asks.

"Weeping angels. I want to see the weeping angels."

**So, this chapter was a little longer then usual. I don't plan on them like this, but...yeah.**

**Anyways, review and rate. Please tell me how the story is going. Also, please point out any grammatical errors.**

**A special thanks to everyone out there. I hit the 500 view mark with only 5 chapters. In my case, I think that is a lot, so congrats to you for helping in that. **

**Also, the 15th reviewer will have some help from me with any story that they need someone to edit flr them. My friends and family say I'm pretty good at editing, so yeah. **

**See you all soon!**


	7. Shock: Doctor POV

**Doctor POV**

"Weeping angels. I want to see the weeping angels."

I freeze. My mind zooms back to when I battled them in the crashed spaceship. How Amy almost died. And Bob. Poor Bob. And everyone else who got erased from existence through the time energy.

"Doctor, are you okay?" I hear. My mind snaps back to reality and I see Allison standing there, with a look of expectation on her face.

"Ummm, yeah. I'm pretty sure I can you show you some weeping angels. We might only be able to see them for a second, but sure. I'm pretty sure I could find some." I say. I take out my screwdriver and set it to a setting to find radiation. Because where there is radiation, there are weeping angels.

As I find the setting, I press the button and turn around in a circle. I find that the highest pitch happens when pointing North-West. "Okay, well I should be able to do this. But. Allison."

I turn torwards the blonde. She was staring into space. As I said her name, she blinked once and stared at me with her piercing green eyes. My hearts skipped a beat. _What the fuck! Why did that happen? That only happened once before and it was with River..._My eyes widen. _No. No no no no no no no no. That will not happen. Never never never. I mean, come on! Shes like 18! I'm over 2000 years old! _

I look back to the cute blonde. I cleared my throat. "Umm, sorry. But Allison, if anything happens, or I tell you to run in the opposite direction, come back here to the TARDIS. If you can't, find a local and give them this." I give her a little pad of paper. "This..."

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS THE FRICKEN PSYCHIC PAPER!" Allison interupted. She looked at me. "Oh, um sorry. Yeah. I know all about this don't worry. Fangirl, remeber?"

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that." I said. "But seriously. If I tell you to run, or something happens to me, run the other way. No matter what. Find the TARDIS. And if you cant, show that to someone. They will help you. Or at least, protect you until I come back for you. I promise." I say. She looks at me and nods.

"Alright then." I say. I start walking torwards the door. As I turn around, she is still standing there with the psychic paper clutched in her hands. I walk hack torwards her. "Hey, it will be fine. I promise. You're going to see a real high danger alien. I promise nothing will happen to you." I say. I reach out my hand flr her to grab it. She smiles.

As she places her hand in mine, a shock runs up my arm and through my chest, making my hearts literally stop. I double over in pain.

**Sooo? What did you think? I didn't post yesterday because I just started Drivers Ed. and I had a TON homework.**

**Also, when I mentioned that the doctor was more than 2000 years old, I do have proof of it. Here is the website:**

wiki/The_Doctor's_age

**So yeah. Hopefully I wont skip another day again. **

**Review and favorite. Tell me what you think. **

**I promise something will happen soon. I'm just trying to lead up to a perfect moment. So hold your horses.**

**Yeah, see you soom!**


	8. Shock: Allison POV

**Allison POV**

"Weeping angels. I want to see the weeping angels."

I watch the Doctor's reaction. His eyes suddenly dart back and forth as his body stiffened. He seemed to remember something.

"Doctor, are you okay?" I ask. He blinks his eyes and stands straighter. I give him a look of expectation.

"Ummm, yeah. I'm pretty sure I can you show you some weeping angels. We might only be able to see them for a second, but sure. I'm pretty sure I could find some." He says He takes out his screwdriver and set it to a different setting. Probably to find radiation. Because where there is radiation, there are weeping angels.

As he finds the setting he presses the button. The screwdriver wirrs to life and the Doctor spun in a full circle. The highest pitch seemed to come from the north. But heck if I know I suck at directions.

_Well then I should get better at it. If I ever want to have even a chance with the Doctor, I'm gonna have to step up my game. Why would he even look at a person like me? I'm blond for one thing and I live up to that. I have to step it up. Get myself noticed. But how? I'm a nobody. I'm suprised he is even doing this for me. I mean, look at me!_

"Allison." I hear. I snap out of it and look at the Doctor. As my eyes find his, a sudden blush appears on his face. I cock my head to the side. _What made him blush?_ I ask myself. I found that the Doctor wouldn't look me in the eys anymore.

He cleared his throat. "Umm, sorry. But Allison, if anything happens, or I tell you to run in the opposite direction, come back here to the TARDIS. If you can't, find a local and give them this." He gives me a little pad of paper. My eyes widen as I relize what it is. "This..."

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS THE FRICKEN PSYCHIC PAPER!" I interupted. I glanced at the Doctor. He seemed taken back. "Oh, um sorry. Yeah. I know all about this don't worry. Fangirl, remeber?"

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that." He said. I giggled, then stopped. _What the hell? I never giggle. _"But seriously. If I tell you to run, or something happens to me, run the other way. No matter what. Find the TARDIS. And if you cant, show that to someone. They will help you. Or at least, protect you until I come back for you. I promise." He says. I look at him and nod.

"Alright then." He says. He started walking torwards the door. I try to move, but my legs wouldn't cooperate. _What happens if this is a bad idea? What if something happens to me? Or worse, the Doctor! _

The Doctor turns around and notices I'm still standing. He comes over to me. "Hey, it will be fine. I promise. You're going to see a real high danger alien. I promise nothing will happen to you." He says. He reaches out for my hand. I smile.

As I place my hand in to his, a shock runs up my arm through my chest and down my legs. I literally felt my heart stop. I fell to the ground. Watching the Doctor clutch his chest and double over in pain, my world went black.

**Well? What did you think? Please leave a review and suggest what you would like to happen next. **

**I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. My power went out and I could use my wifi.**

**Please point out any grammer or spelling mistakes as well.**

**Thanks! Hopefully I can update soon!**


	9. Proclamation: Doctor POV

**Doctor POV**

I doubled over in pain. As I glanced at Allison, our eyes met before she collapsed on the ground. I crawled over to her, still in excruciating pain. As I reached her, I checked her pulse. _Please don't be dead. Please__. _As I searched her neck I felt the familiar bumps of a pulse I sighed in relief.

After about 5 minutes, the pain finally started to fade, when Allison gasped and sat staight up. I looked over at her. She was searching around the room until her eyes found mine. We stared at each other until I looked away to check the TARDIS's controls.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. I glanced back at her.

"Umm, how long was I out?" She asked. She tried to stand up but fell right back down. I walked over to her and gave her my hand to help her up. As our hands touched, another shock ran up my arm and I instantly ripped my hand out of hers. She held her hand to her chest and stared at me. "Why does that keep happening? I don't understand this Doctor." She asked. She had fear in her eyes. I walked up to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

She stiffined under my touch waiting for the shock to occur. But instead, I felt a warmth spread across my hands and up my arms and to the rest of my body. She relaxed as well so I could guess she felt the same sensation.

As I opened my mouth, my head started pounding._ What the hell? Why am I getting nervous. _I looked torwards Allison to see her staring back at me with wide eyes. My mouth closed and my eyes widened as my imagination started sending pictures into my head. Pictures of stuff that I really wanted to do. Right now. With Allison._ Why? Why why why why. Why do I feel this way torward her? I don't love her... Do I? Oh my God! Do I love her?!_ I glanced at Allison. She was still watching me.

"Doctor, I need to tell you something." I snapped out of my daze as she said my name. I looked at her.

"What is it Allison?" I ask as I look at her. She looks away, blush spreading across her face._ Oh my God. Is she...blushing? Why is she blushing? Does that mean..._

"Doctor. I ummm... how do I put this? Dammit. Its not that hard! Okay. Doctor. I..."

I was literally sweating bullets. If she said what I actually hope she is going to say then... then what? What would I do? Kiss her? Tell her the same? What do I do?

"Allison. It's okay. You can tell me." I say.

"Okay. Doctor. I..." She paused again. I raised my eyebrows waiting for her to say the three words.

"Doctor I... I noticed your fly is down."

**Haha! Got you going didn't I? Oh well. At least now he knows what his feelings are. Or does he? ;)**

**Anyways, I'm not completely dead. I just had a lot going on in the last few weeks. So very very sorry. But, I reached over 2,000 veiws and in my perspective, that is one hell of a number. **

**Anyways, hopefully I'll post tomorrow as well and get back on track, but... no promises.**

**Please review and favorite. I promise it's going to get good soon. Basically the last chapters have taken place in about a 30 minute time sequence. Sooo, yeah.**

**See ya in the next chapter. XD**


	10. Proclamation: Allison POV

**Allison POV**

I looked up as I kneeled down in pain, meeting the Doctor's eyes. We stared at each other. Then, my arms gave and I blacked out before hitting the floor.

I was back home, in my bed. I was watching Doctor Who, when the door bell rang. I got up to go answer it. As I got to the door, I tripped. I fell on my head and blacked out again. Then I was at school. The dismiss bell rang and I got up to walk out of class, when I tripped again and blacked out, again. I woke up a third time in the TARDIS. The Doctor was standing there with a smile on his face. He opened his arms to me, inviting me in to hug him. I started walking torwards him, then stopped. Knowing that as soon as I got close to him, I would trip. I stared at him with ig eyes and he stared back. He looked sad and rejected.

"No, Doctor. It's just..."

"No. I get it. You don't want me. That's fine. It's absolutly perfect. Just as I was about to confess my feelings as well." He said. He sounded angry at first. Then it turned sad, like he was about to cry.

"Wait, Doctor?" I ask.

"Yes Allison. I have feelings for you." He said.

I gasped then started running torwards him. Just as I was about to hug him, I tripped. Again. And blacked out. Again.

When I woke up, I was laying down on the ground. I gasped and sat straight up, knowing that this wasn't a dream. I looked around until my eyes met his. We stared at each other untik he looked away back at the TARDIS controls.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. He glanced back at me.

"Umm, how long was I out?" I asked. My dreams felt like hours. I tried to stand up, but fell right back down on my butt. He walked over and offered his hand to me. As I grabbed it to help me stand, another shock ran up my arm. The Doctor ripped his hand out of mine. I clutched my hand as if he tried to cut it off. I was scared now. "Why does this keep happening? I don't understand this Doctor." I asked. I watched him as he came over. He put his hands on my shoulders.

I stiffened, waiting for the shock and the pain. But instead, I felt warmth start to spread. I relaxed, letting my sholders down. I looked back at the Doctor. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something. I watched him. His eyes met mine again and he closed his mouth suddenly.

Then I got thinking. _What if he likes me? Like actually really likes me. If... if he was to say "I love you", how would I respond? Actually, I would go all fan girl on him. _I smiled at the thought. _But. But if I told him. What if I told him that I loved him. Then what would be his response. Disgust? Maybe. Terror? Again, maybe. What if he procaimed as well? If he was to accept it and tell me that he loved me as well?! That would be the best reaction. But I don't know. I don't know hkw he will respond. _I looked at the Doctor. He was in thought. _Well, there is only one way to try._

"Doctor? I need to tell you something." I say. I see his eyes come into focus. He looks at me.

"What is it Allison?" He asks. I look at him, then turn away blushing. I feel his stare in my back.

"Doctor, I umm... how do I put this? Damnit! It's not that hard! Okay. Doctor I..." I trail off.

"Allison. It's okay. You can tell me." He says. I look into his eyes. _Oh my God. I never noticed how beautiful his eyes are. Okay. Focus._

"Okay. Doctor I..." I paused again. I glanced at him again. He was looking at me with an expecting stare.

"Doctor, I... I noticed your fly is down!

**Well, I promised to write every day, and the next day, I get grounded. So, I may or may not upload tomorrow, no promises. **

**I have to say thank you to everyone who reads this because we hit the 3,000 mark! I mean come on! Thats a lot for me! **

**Also, I plan on writing my M scenes soon, so don't worry pervets. It's coming. **

**Also, I have some friends, and we all agreed to share each other on our fics, so check out:**

**- Drogonhapppy (do not forget the 3 p's)**

**- and Gwendolyn117**

**They write awesome fanfics and I love them all.**

**So... see u whenever! XD**


	11. Let Down: Doctor POV

**Doctor POV**

"Doctor I... I noticed your fly is down!"

I blinked once, then twice. "My what is down?" I asked.

"Ummm, your fly?" She squeaked. I furrowed my eyebrows trying to remember what in the world is a fly. Allison sighed and pointed down. I looked and noticed the zipper to my trousers was down.

"Oh! You mean the zipper to my trousers! Well why didn't you say so?" I say while quickly zipping it back to place. Allison rolled her eyes. I looked at her and smiled. She seemed surprised, then smiled back. I tried to see if there was anything in her that liked me. I thought I saw a glimpse, but it was gone before I could focus on it.

I looked away towards the door and sigh. _I really thought she was going to say it. But, it's for the best, right?_ I smile and turn back to Allison. "Well! Now that our little shocking experience is over, I say we finally head out to see this planet!"

She broke into a grin. "And the weeping angels!"

My grin fades. "Yes... and that lot." I walk torwards the door and Allison comes walking right next to me. As I reach for the door she stops right next to me. I catch a wiff of her as I inhale. She smells better than roses after a spring rain. I close my eyes and try to memorize the smell, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

I smile over to her and open the door. I look out... and my smile fades again. This time, into fear. I close door quickly and open it again. Still the same.

"Umm... I'm not postive, but either they remodeled the entire face of the planet... or we landed on the worse possible place in the entire galaxy." I explain to Allison.

She looks over to me in confusion. "What's the worse place in the galaxy?" She asks.

I glance back outside. "Lithios. Home to the largest galactic jail. With every known evil alien living."

**Well, I'm finally back, after like a month. I got grounded, so yeah.**

**I think I plan for some really good action scenes to come up. But, I want to know which aliens you want in the story and for the Doctor and Allison to fight. Leave your ideas in the comments, and I'll gladly accept any recommendations. **

**And yes people, something soon will happen between Allison and the Doctor.**

**I will make absolutely no promises as when I will update, so yeah. Any ways, Chao!**


End file.
